The Weather Channel
| logoalt = | logo2 = | founding = | launch = | closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV; letterboxed with weather information) | owner = The Weather Company consortium owned by NBCUniversal (25%), http://corporate.comcast.com/images/Public-Interest-Statement-FINAL.pdf The Blackstone Group, Bain Capital (75%)}} | slogan = It's Amazing Out There (main) Where You Get Your Weather Matters (current promotional campaign) | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = United States, Puerto Rico and The Bahamas | headquarters = Atlanta, Georgia | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = Weatherscan NBC CNBC MSNBC NBCSN | timeshift names = | web = | terr serv 1 = UHF-TV Inc. | terr chan 1 = K34HO-D (channel 34) | terr serv 2 = Selective TV, Inc. | terr chan 2 = K50DB-D (channel 50) | sat serv 1 = Dish Network | sat chan 1 = 214 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = DirecTV | sat chan 2 = 362 (HD/SD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 1 = Consult your local cable provider or program listings source for channel availability | cable serv 2 = | cable chan 2 = | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = 1225 (HD) 225 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Sky Angel | iptv chan 2 = 320 | online serv 1 = OneLink Communications | online chan 1 = 96 }} The Weather Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by The Weather Company, itself owned by a consortium that is owned in turn by NBCUniversal and investment firms The Blackstone Group and Bain Capital – and includes the online weather services Weather Underground and Intellicast, and weather data and software company Weather Services International (WSI) among its properties. The Weather Channel has its headquarters located in Atlanta, Georgia. Launched on May 2, 1982, the channel broadcasts weather forecasts and weather-related news and analysis, along with documentaries and entertainment programming related to weather. In addition to its programming on the cable channel, TWC also provides forecasts for terrestrial and satellite radio stations, newspapers and websites, and maintains an extensive online presence at weather.com and through a set of mobile applications for smartphones and tablet computers. A sister network, Weatherscan, is a digital cable and satellite service that offers 24-hour automated local forecasts and radar imagery. , The Weather Channel was received by approximately 97.3 million American households that subscribe to a pay television service (83.6% of U.S. households with at least one television set), which gave it the highest national distribution of any U.S. cable channel. However, it was subsequently dropped by Verizon FiOS (losing its approximately 5.5 million subscribers), giving the title of most distributed network to HLN. Actual viewership of the channel averaged 210,000 during 2013 and has been declining for several years. Content from The Weather Channel is available for purchase from the NBCUniversal Archives. References Category:American television networks